Pledges
by We Are Nerds United
Summary: What is a pledge? A promise? What does it mean to us? What can it do to us?


**Hi! This is Storm of 'We are Nerds United' here, with a random oneshot! I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review! **

**Pledges**

What is a pledge? A promise? What does it mean to us? I have been faced with so many promises, so many truths, so many lies, I fear the true meaning of a promise. Am I too delusional to look past the insecurities, too caught up in my own problems to see the bigger picture? But if only you knew, knew my past, my stories, my promises, my pledges, maybe you would see something different. Something behind my pelt and my eyes. Something _within._

I have been sold so many promises, with so many different meanings, that the truth is obscured.

Are they just empty words, spoken with no meaning, just casual conversation sliding over our tongues?

"_When will I see you again?" The cat before me dips his head, towering over me, eyes warm amber, divided by an invisible line, forbidden to cross. She stands beside me, eyes filled with admiration, the same admiration that undoubtedly glows in my own eyes, admiration for the cat before me. He bows his head and looks us in the eyes, pelt ruffling in the breeze, the foreign scent of him, earthy and cold, but with traces of something old, something familiar, laced into it. A puff of breath rises from his jaws, and he smiles._

"_Soon. I promise I'll see you soon." _

He never did. The words he spoke empty and worthless, not anything special; merely words, words with no meaning, no expression and no life.

Then there are promises that hide lies, words woven to guard closely kept secrets, words that may still be meaningless, but hold more worth than some could ever imagine. Cold words, shutting out warmth, blocking all security, hiding all evil.

"_Do you trust me?" He looked downwards as I spoke, and I could see the unease in his eyes, the flicker of uncertainty dancing over the emerald as he saw my face, saw only my pelt, and the cat who once shared it. He leant down, forcing the panic away, and spoke, voice careful and deliberate, the words spelled out, syllable by syllable, each visibly constructing a screen, shielding me from his thoughts._

"_I trust you."_

He never did. He only ever saw the danger in my claws, my pelt, my eyes, the resemblance burned into his mind, claws with a lifelong grip that never let go. Even if he helped me rise through the ranks to where I am now, he never did trust me. Every time I talked to him, I saw it. The scared, haunted, untrusting expression, flickering over his eyes, giving him away.

Then there are pledges of revenge. Words spat, laced with venom, dying moments devoted to swearing vengeance, breaths shuddering. Words far from empty, words far from lies, but no better, as they are filled with such bitterness that they poison us, eat us away from the inside, lead to our death and our downfall.

_Blood. It rained down, splashing over me as he staggered away, eyes like chips of ice, blood pouring down his chest as he staggered away, claws out, vengeance burning in the dying light of his eyes. The scarlet liquid bubbled from his jaws, pouring from his nose, staining the ground as he choked out his final words before collapsing backwards into the lake, the blood blossoming out into the water, veins of crimson, reaching finger-like into the darkness._

"_I promise you, I'll have my revenge…"_

And he did. He took revenge, fooling so many others with empty promises of glory, hiding his true nature, kindness and gentle words replaced with venom and the hunger for fur and blood beneath his claws.

My blood, the blood he shared with me, alike in pelt and heritage.

Then, there was the truth. Truthful words with full meaning, hiding nothing, revealing all, words of love and grace and peace.

Words I never heard.

Until now.

"Do you promise to lead Thunderclan, even at the cost of your nine lives?"

These words are truthful. They hold no grudges, no secrets and no emptiness, words of pure, kit-like innocence. I should trust them easily, words spoken by stars, the answer sliding from my jaws with no consideration for any of my past, but I can't.

I have to think.

Think of all the empty words.

All the hidden lies.

All the grudges.

Can I do this?

Can I trust them?

Then I see them. They are all around me. Cats I once knew, once loved, pelts glittering with stars, hope shining in their eyes.

And it happens in synchrony.

Every single one of them nods, slowly, the air around them shimmering, eyes closed, the peace radiating from them so strong, an aura so serene and beautiful, it makes my heart sing.

And I make my choice.

"I promise."

And this time, there is no hurt

No pain

No lies

And no jealousy.

Just truth,

And a pledge to last the ages.

I am Bramblestar,

And I have made my choice.


End file.
